Untouchable
by schizofragile
Summary: When L refuses Raito, the latter takes desperate measures to attain what he wants. LxRaito, oneshot.


Title: Untouchable

Author: iP

Summary: When L refuses Raito, the latter takes desperate measures to attain what he wants. LxRaito, oneshot.

A.N.: Made for a challenge at LJ's writingkills. Enjoy. XD

* * *

**Raito's Attempt # 1**

"Hello there, Yagami-kun." L murmured softly as he sipped into his coffee.

Raito grunted.

"What day is it today, Yagami-kun?" the detective continued, a slightly concerned frown tugging at the corner of his thin lips, which was misted over by the coffee steam rising slowly from the cup he was holding. He sensed the uncomfortable and frustrated small gestures his companion was doing, and no matter how he tried to hide it, the detective will always know. Of course.

He gently laid the porcelain cup on the table and picked the teaspoon lying beside it, making invisible shapes in the air as he gingerly moved the utensil in a circular fashion. "Yagami-kun doesn't seem to be enjoying my company, I perceive."

"Monday." Snapped Raito in reply, ignoring the last remark about himself.

L looked at him, huge black eyes envisioning the student's visage, and shrugged indifferently, like he always did.

"I see."

The cup on the saucer lay there, unmoved, waiting. L could almost see the tiny, foamy swirls of clouds, mist and heat combined, neatly crawling upwards, conjuring images right before his eyes. Near him, Raito shifted uneasily, lips pursed for a few seconds as if in deep thought. Undoubtedly he was experiencing hesitation, and inner-battle of sorts. He ignored the implication by this image and murmured with a strong control in his tone, "Are you all right, Yagami-kun?"

"Me? Ah, yes… perfectly fine. Absolutely magnificent. Really, Ryuuzaki. Nothing could be better than what I am feeling right now." was Raito's sarcastic reply.

Silence.

_A carefully-planned reply, indeed,_ L mused to himself, as he huddled his legs closer to his body, watching Raito's thinly veiled annoyance at his own situation. _Sorry, Yagami-kun, but I'm not buying it._

"Ryuuzaki, do you really plan to—"

"Good for you then, Yagami-kun." L cut him and displayed his trademark L eerie smile. He picked up a loose paper from a book beside him and studied it interestingly. "I'm glad to know that you're doing well under the circumstances."

"W-what?!" Raito's lip twitched in horror, and his fingers were shaking to such a degree that one can see it from afar. "Ryuuzaki!" he shouted now, with a tinge of pink—a very, very light hint of it—in his cheeks, and he blinked once, twice, thrice, and still he did not absorb the fact that L actually said that to _him_. Protesting, he said, "I mean, you know. This thing isn't really helping us at all, and I mean it. I'm sure of it. What so good in this? Nothing." And with that he stood straight, chest out, hands beside himself, and still both shaking.

An L munching sugar cubes happily is not what he wanted to see.

"Ryuuzaki!"

And with a single glance, a single effort to move his lips, with that single word, Raito's hope was obliterated.

"No."

Fuming, Raito left him in great haste, slamming the bathroom door as loudly as he could. Stealthy as a jaguar, L jumped from the couch and landed on his feet, then walked towards the bathroom door, pressing his ears against it. Sure enough, he heard the student's heavy breathing. Satisfied, he went back to his position and sipped his now-cold coffee, and the indifferent expression took hold on his countenance once more.

A few minutes later Raito came out of the bathroom, looking sweaty and mutinous as his piercing eyes strayed over to where L was sitting—or more likely, crouching. He opened his mouth to say something when L, using his teaspoon, casually pointed out Raito's jeans, to which the latter jerked, turned around and mumbled something inaudible while he zipped up his jeans.

A drop of coffee fell from the teaspoon and landed on the back of his palm, to which he licked greedily, tasting the sweetness of it.

* * *

**Raito's Attempt # 2**

L was eating his chocolate bar when someone stood behind him, casting a shadow. He shrugged once more and stated matter-of-factly, "Yagami-kun, whatever it is that you want and in which you wish to employ my help, I assure you that it would be to no avail; you would be rejected if you dared ask anything unrelated to the case—the case we both admittedly share the same passion for."

"I wasn't going to say anything, nor am I saying anything. I was just passing by," Raito defended himself with too surly a tone which gave his true intentions away.

"Is that so?" L inquired, looking at the paper he dropped in mid-air; it swayed to and fro before landing on the table, right next to his cup of coffee. "Then I suggest you move from that spot, seeing that you're just 'passing by'." He noted to himself how he could almost hear the other cursing him with his mind.

He took a swift, surreptitious glance at the calendar on the table and noted that it was Tuesday. Raito surprisingly had a hard time keeping his patience, since it was just yesterday when he was rejected.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito tried himself not to whine, but it was impossible.

L cast him an offhand glance and bit a generous chunk of the chocolate, disregarding Raito's furious exasperated shaking.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Stop calling me 'Yagami-kun'! It's not like we're not close," Raito snapped.

"What then, should I be calling you?"

"Wha—?" Raito was dumbstruck. Blinking, he pondered over this, and he coughed in the process of thinking for an appropriate answer.

"Should I call you 'dear', then? Or 'honey'?" L continued, sucking a slab of his chocolate. "Remember, Yagami-kun, I still believe that you're the one we're looking for; no matter how many times you change the time of deaths and their patterns, nothing will ever stop me from thinking that you are indeed Kira."

"Stop it with the Kira accusation, Ryuuzaki." Raito's voice changed; it became dangerously quiet. "I did not ask you to call me any of those insipid terms you mentioned, too."

"Then," the detective shrugged once more, "what should I call you?"

"Raito." He replied in the same whisper. "Or 'Raito-kun' would do. I would appreciate it if my lover—I mean you—called me by my first name. I would… want that." A hidden emotion lay beneath his words, a request; a silent hope.

Slowly, L turned, and stared at him for what he thought was an eternity.

"I suppose… I could work on that, Raito-kun." An immense relief washed over Raito's features and silently, though he might never admit it, L was glad.

Silently, he observed Raito as the student slipped into the couch beside him, resting his head luxuriously on its back, closing his eyes in a peaceful slumber, relaxing his stiffened composure, slowing his quickened breathing, letting his fears and anxiousness go away, fading into nothingness… L watched him with fixated interest, until he noticed that there was a tiny smudge of chocolate just beside Raito's lower lip, and it seemingly made an odd picture with his pink lips. Flawed, that's what it was; a spoil of what should have been refined, of what should have been _perfect_. He leaned closer for a better view, but no; it only tormented him even more, to see those two things which he so dearly loved which look so horrible together. At least in his position, that is.

Closer he leaned, feeling the warm breath Raito was releasing from his ever-so-slightly parted mouth; it seemed to hover for a fleeting seconds, then finally lingered in his own lips, and he was about to close the gap between them when he felt Raito's breathing become hitched and immediately the detective backed off, sinking the chocolate bar deep in his mouth just in case the student decided to lock their lips.

With a quick move Raito pushed himself off from his reclining position, yanked the confectionary off L's hands, and forcefully pushed him toward himself, locking the distance between them and their lips.

"Raito-kun—mmph—"

L still had some of the chocolate in his mouth, and Raito smirked; L was not only sweet; he was also delicious, for what he was worth. As he reveled in the glory of finally getting some tonight, the detective pushed him away with a force that rendered him speechless.

L was vindictive. He was furious at himself for having been vulnerable that easily. "Five more days, Raito-kun." he said with a tone of finality, in his manner of staring at Raito unabashedly, the familiar look of seriousness.

As he left the room, he heard the breaking of delicate china in his wake.

* * *

**Raito's Attempt # 3**

Friday came, and Raito looked ready to kill. Or ready _for_ the kill, if L was willing enough.

During the last two days Raito had acted really grumpy, if he wasn't busy looking furious. His replies would be deliberately short to anyone in the Kira Investigation Team, and never did he talk to L himself. When he was asked by Matsuda to give some papers to L, he gave the poor man a withering glare that froze the sun, and made Matsuda so traumatized that he too, did not speak, except to himself. Once, Misa gaily hopped into the room where Raito was, and she came out teary-eyed and bawling. She said that Raito was as talkative as a rock and that he greatly enjoyed the foamy cream on his cup of hot coffee rather than her new Gothic Lolita outfit and all of its sexy glory, to which they all agreed.

Raito, they knew, collected his anger. And soon his anger would land on them, heavy on the face.

They also knew that L was supposed to be on the receiving point of his moodiness, but somehow the detective seemed to be unaffected by it all.

He was wreaking havoc.

But, that was two days ago. Now Raito was in his insane state, twitching when someone called his name, frequenting the bathroom than he was wont to, jerking his head in an abrupt fashion when someone tapped his shoulder, and practically carrying a wild gleam in his eyes as it searched the room, looking for L. Once, when he was alone for some minutes, Matsuda eavesdropped and heard Raito moaning audibly in the room.

Thinking that Raito was experiencing a pain of sorts, he immediately pushed the door open. He was welcomed with a dazed Raito who was sweaty, half-naked on the divan and hair in wild disarray. Matsuda's eyes went wide as saucers and closed the door, repeatedly apologizing for the intrusion.

During the afternoon, when another cup of coffee smashed on the floor care of Matsuda's anxiousness, Watari decided that everyone take a break. This was met by a hearty approval; Soichiro deemed Raito can handle his problems, Mogi was only too happy to comply, and Matsuda spoke nothing, instead nodded his head vigorously, glancing fearfully to where the student was sitting.

"Yagami-kun, we'll be back after a few hours; however, Matsuda will just be outside keeping watch just in case news about Kira arrives." Watari said and closed the door with a click.

The moment he heard them walking away Raito sprang up and thundered towards L's room, in which he pounded furiously countless times until L had the decency to think about Raito's aching fists and his hoarse shouting.

"Raito-kun, every second that you take my attention away from the surveillance cameras adds up 0.6 percent that you are indeed Kira." L stated calmly, staring right through Raito's irate countenance.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito started, but L shook his head.

"No."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"No."

"Ryuuzaki, come _on_."

"No."

"Ryuu—you know, it's just sex that I'm asking for. Just sex. Is it that hard to comply?"

"No, it isn't hard for me to comply, but I still say no." L looked back at him with his expressionless black eyes.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm like—like—" Raito stuttered, unable to complete his sentence.

L watched him interestedly.

"I'm—I'm—sexless for six days—"

"…And so am I. You did well in keeping the terms in our contract, then. And so did I."

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito shouted, almost with a begging tone in his voice. "Don't—don't…" he stuttered again, looked at the detective, then to his lap, and then back to L, bit his lip, confused at the chaotic thoughts which beleaguered him to no end. He took a deep breath, stood up, and walked towards him with a decisive, roughly feral glint in his auburn eyes. Ignoring L's sharp stares, he calmly stood before him and parted his lips, and then spoke. "Ryuuzaki, I need to do it now—"

"Sorry. There's nothing I can do, Raito-kun." L shook his head unfalteringly at his companion's heated albeit lustful gaze.

Raito took a step forward, and then hesitated. L tilted his head and stared at his companion, and he saw a small flicker behind the auburn eyes. Finally, Raito shrugged his shoulders and took a compromising sigh. "Fine," he said calmly as he could, and walked away. "But why don't you stay here in this room instead of lurking in your own?"

L thought this was not a bad idea at all, and so he went back to his room to gather a few papers to be brought in the room with him.

When he came back, he was welcomed with a half-naked, sweaty, panting Raito, who was obviously giving ministrations to the neglected bulge in his pants, and offered the detective a pained smile as his body arched, thrusting towards the air. His jeans were unzipped, and his hand went through it. The student leaned on the wall, using it to support his already-wobbly knees, just in case it gave way to the pleasure he was giving himself. Gasps were not to be missed out by anyone, much less L. Raito was moaning so loudly that finally, after a few minutes' of watching, L felt his defenses start to go away, and so he bit his lower lip to stop himself from approaching Raito.

"Ryuuzaki-kun! Here's your strawberry cake!" Matsuda's voice startled L and Raito that the latter choked on his moans and went into a state of panic—that is, widening his eyes and dropping his jaw in shock. L stood nearby, frozen.

In hopped Matsuda with a scared expression on his face, him carrying a big scrumptious chunk of strawberry cake. With a small quavering smile he recognized the hunched detective, stepped right in front of him and handed the plate with the cake in it. L nodded and motioned for him to leave, when he saw the state Raito was in, still leaning on the wall and still, looking thoroughly pent-up, hand in his jeans. Matsuda blinked twice, thrice, and Raito swore he could see that he was being assessed. Then he knew that he was in danger, and he turned ghastly pale.

Matsuda, who had never ever shown ingeniousness comparable to his mentors, did one intelligent thing his brain could process at that time: trip on the floor.

At this moment L knew he had to fight for_ his_ property.

Neatly placing the plate on the floor, he dashed forward and yanked Matsuda's collar roughly, and with such a force that the policeman twitched as he felt his clothing temporarily—or maybe for good, seeing that L was finally incensed—cut off precious oxygen from his lungs. With a single move, L hoisted him back and set him one of the coldest glares L was witnessed to have given to.

L finally let go of his grip and walked past by, bumping him in the process. Raito was now deathly pale, limbs rigid and face splayed with enormous shock out what had happened and what _could've_ happened.

The detective knelt down, looked at Matsuda pointedly, and then licked Raito's cheek, from the corner of the young Yagami's lips up to the corner of his eyes. He made another pointed stare at Matsuda and silently, without saying it, he ordered him out. Too terrified, Matsuda could do nothing but comply.

"I—I thought—" Raito gasped in between heavy breaths as L not only licked his face but also his body, starting from the curve of his shoulders, gradually going down to the middle of his chest, then to his nipples which the detective sucked hungrily, as if he had been fasting and had just tasted heaven before him. He let his hands roam freely on the young Yagami's finely-curved body, and he tried hard not to smirk when Raito arched, giving in to his touch, his caresses.

"—that I would let you with Matsuda-kun?" L murmured inquiringly, now taking out the student's hardened member and stroked it gently, like holding a fragile pet. "I'm sorry to say, but, my property is _only_ my property. I couldn't let you off with someone else."

"Oh, what. Stop—talking—stop—gently stroking—I need—now—waited for so long—" Raito blabbered foolishly, finally reveling in the truest glory of finally, _finally_ having been laid and getting some. After a hard six days' work of having a sexless life.

In the end, it was worth it.

* * *

"Matsuda-kun?" 

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki says he insists you to clean the whole headquarters, to be finished tomorrow morning."

He grimaced. Hopeful, he asked,

"The room, Yagami-kun?"

Raito actually felt pitiful.

"No. He wants you to clean the whole building."

"Oh… okay. Thanks for telling, Yagami-kun."

A casual nod. "No problem."

"Erm, I was just wondering, Yagami-kun…"

"You don't need to put 'Yagami-kun' everytime you talk to me."

"Oh, okay, Yagami-kun." Coughing. "I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

A small shuffle of footsteps, uneasy, hesitating.

"What is it?" Raito asked once more.

Matsuda gulped.

"Yagami-kun, can I touch your—"

"MATSUDA-KUN." L's voice rang from the other room. "RAITO FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU MUST CLEAN THE ROOFTOP AND THE BASEMENT AS WELL. BY TOMORROW."

As Matsuda hurried away, Raito shrugged indifferently and congratulated himself for a job well done.

**OWARI.**

* * *

A.N.: Feedback are greatly appreciated; I want to know what you think about it. XD**  
**


End file.
